


MOTYL 3

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3





	MOTYL 3

3

“你再说一遍！”纳瓦尔卡狠狠地把手中的一沓文件拍在桌子上，瞪着刚说过话的皮什切克。

皮什切克轻舔了一下嘴唇，站起身子把衣服往下拉了拉，转头看着纳瓦尔卡，

“克里斯托弗·皮扬特克也在德国人手上。”

“砰！”用力拍了一下桌子，咒骂声也被压了下去，纳瓦尔卡转过身去低着头没有说话，克制的愤怒使他叉在腰上的胳膊都在颤抖。

“现在战争才刚结束，德国还不敢对他们做什么……”

“是不会做什么！可你觉得德国会白白把人送回来吗！？”

纳瓦尔卡转过身手指戳着文件大声吼到，

“谁知道他们会开什么条件来做交换！到时候我们是换还是不换！”

“德国那边有什么消息吗？”莱万适时打断纳瓦尔卡，翻着手中的文件头也没抬地问。

纳瓦尔卡双手撑在桌子上，盯着皮什切克。

皮什切克看了一眼莱万，又看了一眼纳瓦尔卡，垂了垂眼坐了下去，

“暂时还没有。”

纳瓦尔卡还是盯着面无表情的皮什切克，最后叹了口气，摆了摆手，

“行了，你们先回去吧。”

莱万愣了一下，合上文件，“现在回去？”

“在这待着也没用，等德国那边的消息吧……”

会议室门口，皮什切克等着最后一个出来的莱万。

莱万出来就看见皮什切克盯着墙纸仔细研究，抬脚踢了他一下，

“看什么呢？”

皮什切克回过神，“啊……没什么，走吧。”

“小斯和克里斯会没事的。”

莱万对着若有所思的皮什切克说。

“lewy，他们对波兰真的很重要……”走廊上铺了一层地毯，两人的脚步声渗了进去。

“我知道。”

“我也希望你知道。”

莱万停下了脚步，眉头微皱，“你想说什么？”

“我很担心他们，担心波兰的未来。”皮什切克继续往前走，没有对上莱万的目光。

莱万跟了上去，抬手拍了拍他的肩膀，说，“会没事的。”

走到楼下，两人才听到雨声。

“下雨了，”皮什切克看着漆黑的夜空，

“你先回去吧，我待会走着回去。”

莱万觉得皮什切克今天有些不对劲，但又说不上来哪不对，点了点头便上车离开了。

皮什切克站在原地看着莱万的车消失在雨幕中，转身又来到了会议室门口，门关上了，他坐在门口的椅子上静静地等着。

————

莱万回到家推开门，客厅里的大灯没有开，只开了几个小灯，发出淡淡的橘黄色的光。

窗户又被打开了，虽然没有雨水吹进来，但一阵阵的湿气还是随着夜风灌进客厅。

“托尼？”莱万叫着托尼，却没有得到回应。

把外衣脱下丢在椅子上，手指勾着领带拉扯着松开，倒了一杯水，刚开始喝就听到身后有什么声音，转过身，

“噗！”

一口水全都喷了出来，水滴顺着他的嘴角流下，滴在地上发出的声音被雨声遮盖，莱万呆呆地看着眼前的人。

托尼光着脚站在原地，身上穿着早上那件红色的裙子，领口那一大片白皙的皮肤泛着暧昧的粉红色，裙边刚到膝盖上面一点，露出纤细的小腿。

托尼显然没有想到莱万会是这个反应，本就有些泛红的脸瞬间充血，有些恼羞成怒地又转身跑回了卧室。

响亮的关门声把莱万从恍惚中拉了出来，抬手擦了擦嘴，放下杯子走到卧室门口，果然被反锁了，轻轻敲了敲门，

“托尼？”

没有回应。

嘴角疯狂上扬，“托尼，把门开开，让我再看一眼。”

“不！”托尼背靠在门上说。手拉扯着裙边，什么愚蠢的想法，之前就该把裙子扔掉的！

“对不起啊，我可能做错反应了。”

莱万还在轻敲着门，微微的震动传到托尼的后背处，“开门好吗？”

“……”

没有得到回复的莱万笑的更开心了，

“那好吧，我晚上就睡客厅了啊！”

托尼似乎听到了莱万脚步走远的声音，在门前站着盯着门把手，犹豫了许久还是打开了门，光着脚慢慢地蹭到客厅。

果然莱万正坐在茶几上微笑地看着他，手紧张地抓着裙角，脸微微侧过去没有正眼看他，

“你不喜欢吗……”

莱万还是温柔地笑着，对托尼伸出一只手，

“过来。”

托尼走过去坐在沙发上面对着他，莱万坐在茶几上，脚往前微微伸了一点，让托尼光着的脚踩在自己的鞋上。

本来早上说要他穿裙子也只是开个玩笑而已，却没想到托尼当真了，还给了自己这么大的一个惊喜，

“喜欢，我很喜欢。”

外面隐隐传来雷声，拉起他的手，托尼起身岔开腿坐在莱万的腿上，脸埋在他的脖颈处，

“给我……”

“没事的，我在这。”

莱万侧头轻吻了一下托尼的脖子，一只手顺着他裸露的小腿一路向上，伸进裙摆中，手碰到他炙热的性器时才发现托尼里面什么都没穿，挑了挑眉手又伸到他的身后，果然很轻易地就将手指探了进去。

微微和他分开，看着他湿漉漉的眼睛，“这么急吗？”

托尼眨了眨眼，没有回话，只是主动吻了上去。双手搂住莱万的脖子，轻轻扭动着下身将他的手指吞下更多。

莱万当然不会拒绝托尼的热情，这样的时候可不多见。

“嗯……”

插在托尼后穴中的手指又增加了两根，随着他的动作抽插着，和后穴中残留着的润滑液一起发出细微的水声。另一只手伸到托尼身前解开了裙子的扣子，又发现里面还有一件白色的打底，莱万松开托尼充血的嘴唇，抽出手拉扯着托尼的衣服。

托尼也将手伸到莱万的胯间，后穴忽然空虚的感觉让他有些急躁地解着莱万皮带。

在他握上莱万坚硬的阴茎时，莱万也终于将托尼的衣服拉到腰上。

莱万抚摸着托尼赤裸的上身，低头含住他的乳头用力吮吸着，直到它硬挺充血才换到另一边，舌尖来回拨弄着，又用牙齿轻轻咬住研磨，托尼被莱万的动作撩地不停颤抖，在感觉到手中的阴茎已经完全硬起来之后，伸手抬起莱万的头又吻上他的唇。

一只手撩起裙子抱在胸前，另一只手握着莱万的阴茎，挪动着屁股将阴茎对准自己的穴口缓缓坐下去，

“啊……”

虽然已经扩张过了，但托尼的动作还是很慢，手勾住莱万的脖子防止自己倒向后面，努力放松后穴周围的肌肉，终于将莱万的阴茎全部吞了下去。

稍微喘了口气托尼就颤悠悠的扭动屁股，双腿微微用力将身体撑起来，然后再深深落下，

“嗯……”

快感从尾椎直达大脑，然后又散布全身，裙子边都堆在腰间，盖住了两人结合的地方。

闪电的亮光不时穿过窗户点亮昏暗的屋子，雷声好像又近了一些。

莱万往后挪了一点，把托尼两条腿都抬了起来让他踩在茶几上，手拖着他的屁股帮他上下抽插。

只有在雷雨天，托尼才会像现在这样，主动急躁地做爱。

托尼曲腿蹲着，莱万不断深入的阴茎让他直不起来脊背，一声雷响，托尼的腿软了一下整个人彻底坐了下去，莱万的阴茎顶到了最深处，

“啊……lewy……”

托尼搂着莱万肩膀的手猛的收紧，颤抖地在他肩背上留下一道道抓痕。

“嗯，我在这……”双手揉捏着他的臀肉，莱万托着他的屁股抬起又放下，由于托尼没了力气，所以每次一放下就是捅到了最深。

“唔……啊……”

“你可以进去了。”年轻但老练的秘书打开门，看着坐在门口发呆的皮什切克，淡淡地说。

皮什切克回过神，站起来拉了拉衣服，走了进去。

“嗯……太……深了……”

托尼踩在茶几上的腿开始发抖，后背和脖子都起了一层薄汗，刚刚被莱万吮吸地红肿充血的乳头随着动作摩擦着他的衬衫，微微刺痛的感觉让他下意识地收紧后穴。

莱万亲吻着托尼的脖颈，在上面留下自己的痕迹，手上的动作没有丝毫停顿，反倒是越来越快了。

皮什切克笔直的站在纳瓦尔卡的桌子前，后者低头看着文件。

“说吧，”纳瓦尔卡说，“德国开了什么条件。”

“要人。”皮什切克说。

纳瓦尔卡合上文件，抬起头看向皮什切克，

“什么意思？”

“德国要我们用一个人去换什琴斯尼和克里斯托弗。”

“谁？”

“……lewy……唔……要……”托尼一只手紧紧抓住堆在腰间的裙子，颤抖着声音叫着莱万的名字。

“我们一起。”抱着托尼将他压在沙发上，俯下身子亲吻着他的嘴唇，下身开始快速抽插。

“啊……呃啊……”双腿缠在莱万的腰上，手指无助地抓着他的后背，一声声黏糊糊的呻吟响在莱万的心上。

“轰！”又是一声响雷，托尼的尖叫声隐在了雷声中，双腿无力地垂下来，被莱万抱在怀里的身体不住颤抖。

莱万滚烫的精液一股股地射进托尼的后穴，两人叠在一起，等着高潮的余韵过去，粗重的呼吸声相互纠缠。

雨越下越大，雷声也仿佛就在头顶。

在客厅中结合的两个人紧紧抱在一起。

“托尼。”

“哪个托尼？”听到这个名字纳瓦尔卡也愣了一下，不确定地又问了一次。

“托尼·莱万多夫斯基，冠罗伯特姓的那个托尼。”

“为什么是他？”

“lewy……”

“嗯？”

“lewy……”

“我在。”

“我爱你。”托尼沙哑着嗓子说。

莱万撑着身子看着托尼，轻吻了一下他红润的嘴唇，

“我也爱你。”

……

……

德国，克洛泽的办公室。

“托尼·莱万多夫斯基？你竟然真的丢弃了你的姓氏。”

随手把文件丢到一边，克洛泽左手指尖轻抚着右手手腕上的一个“K”形状的疤痕，眼神越来越冷。

“该回家了，要不然你就要忘记自己是谁了……”

————TBC————


End file.
